


Lex Luthor and His Ladies

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Lex Luthor and His Ladies

Hey C! Your requests were a lot of fun. I LOVE lex with strong women. I've always had a soft spot for him and Lois and Lana. So below are two of your requests. I hope you like them. I've always viewed Lex as a real romantic. Merry Christmas grlmonday

 

  
[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=lexanna.jpg)

 

 

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=LexandLoisFINAL.jpg)


End file.
